


Beast

by GoggledGamer9267



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magic, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wants out of his village. The only problem is that the villagers kill anyone who tries to leave. They did so with his parents and friends. He plans to achieve what the ones he loved couldn't. While walking around the village, Max stumbles upon a part of the village ruins he's never seen before. There he meets Alexander, a wolf imprisoned in the ruins. Will Alexander be the ticket to Max's freedom or death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is something really random that I wrote a while ago. I thought it turned to out pretty good. Tell me what you guys think.

Max groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He had a splitting headache. He couldn't really remember what happened to him. The last thing he remembered was falling down a hole. He slowly sat up and looked around. It was very dark and damp. He could only guess he was in the underground ruins. He wasn't surprise that it was damp since it has been raining nonstop in his village for the past week. He was lucky the weather decided to give the village a break and give them a sunny day. He slowly stood up and looked up. He saw the hole he fell through. He looked around once more and noticed that this was an area of the ruins that he had never explored. Max jumped once he heard a growl. It was coming from further in the ruins.  
Even though it was probably best to not go to where the sound came from, Max did so anyway. The sound piqued his curiosity. He thought he had already explored all of the ruins when he was younger. He never came across this area. The deeper he went, the louder the sound became. He kept walking until he was certain the source of the noise was right in front of him. However, it was still covered by shadows. The source of the noise suddenly roared. It was deafening. It made him a little scared. He stood there for a while and stared into what seemed like nothingness. He took a deep breath and walked forward. What he saw was not what he was expecting.  
A giant black wolf stood before him. It had red markings on its fur and enchanted chains on his legs. The claws almost looked like talons. The red markings glowed as he growled and fought against the chains. Max could only stare at it. He was frozen with fear and…excitement. The wolf’s glowing gray eyes glared at him.  
“What do you want, human?” it said. Max jumped back.  
“Y-You can talk?”  
“Every living creature can speak. You humans just don’t understand what they say. Now, answer the question.”  
“I fell down here. I don’t know the way out.” The wolf scoffed.  
“Of course. Well then, I hope you find your safe return home. Now, be gone.” Max stayed put. The wolf growled.  
“Did you not hear me? I said leave!” Max stayed.  
“How come you’re down here?” The wolf glared.  
“You don’t know who I am?” Max shook his head.  
“I am the Great Blood Wolf, Alexander. I am the loyal guardian of the Priestess Luna.”  
“Priestess Luna? Doesn’t she live in the capital? That’s a long way from here.”  
“I was serving as an escort for her back to her home. Suddenly, the people of your village attacked. They claimed that Luna was a witch. They wanted to burn her at the stake. I was able to fight off long enough to get away, but they captured me in the end and locked me here.”  
“Wow that sucks. I know what you mean. The people of this village find anyone outside of it that can do magic is a witch. It makes me sick. The people tend to isolate the village from the rest of the world. Anyone that leaves is most likely killed.”  
“What a cruel village.”  
“I tried to leave numerous times, but all failed. I was always caught at the border. These ruins are my only peace.” Alexander lowered his defenses a little. He knew Max spoke the truth.  
“How did you get here?”  
“I was walking through the village. A couple guys decided to gang up on me and threw me in here. I’m kind of happy they did. I never knew this part of the ruins existed. It must have held some ancient prisoner.”  
“Yes, me.”  
“What?” Alexander sighed.  
“Before I was a guardian, I was a beast. I killed many in my path. I ruled this area. Knights of kingdom were able to subdue me and sealed me here. For centuries I was imprisoned here. Then, Luna came to me. I was on the brink of hunger. She asked me why I had killed so many. I didn't answer. She left. The next day she came back and asked me the same question. This time, she answered for me.”  
“What was the answer?” Alexander stayed silent for awhile. It was a memory he missed so much.  
“I was protecting my mother’s grave.”  
“Your mother?”  
“She was killed by another wolf while protecting me. I stayed by her side the whole time. I would protect her as if she would wake up any minute. All that’s left is a flower field in the spot she died.” Max frowned. He felt bad for Alexander. He glared at the chains on his feet. How dare the people of the village make him a prisoner once more? At that moment, he came up with an idea.  
“Alexander, I have a deal for you.” Alexander laughed.  
“Humans usually don’t make deals with humans. Very well, what is this deal?”  
“I will set you free if you promise to take me with you to the capital.”  
“Oh, you’re willing to leave everything here behind? What about your family and friends?” Max twitched. He quickly held his wrist. On it was a bracelet with several charms on it.  
“All dead because of this accursed village.” Alexander nodded. He understood why he would want to leave. “I want to fulfill what they wanted and leave this place. Do we have a deal?” Alexander scoffed once more.  
“If you can get these chains off, then yes. We have a deal.” Max instantly got to work. He held Alexander’s giant paw and examined the runes on the cuffs. It was an ancient restraint spell. He could reverse it easily.  
“Pustil jsem tě z tvého omezení a osvobodit je do světa dělat, co se jim zlíbí.” The runes glowed brightly. Alexander watched in amazement. The chains were unlocked. Alexander walked up to Max.  
“How did you know the reverse spell?”  
“My friend was a mage who studied the ancients with a passion. He taught me a few things.” Alexander nodded.  
“Hop on and hang on tight.” Max nodded and got on Alexander’s back. It felt very soft and warm. He could easily fall asleep on it. He held on tightly as soon as he felt Alexander break off into a run. They sped through the ruins. Everything was a blur to Max. As they approached the exit to the ruins, the sunlight started to show. It was starting to blind him. He quickly closed his eyes as they ran into the sunlight. The next thing heard was shouting.  
Max quickly opened his eyes to see the villagers scrambling about. The all had their weapons in hand and were prepared to fight the great beast before them. Alexander howled and started to fight them off. Max saw many of the villagers get knocked back, but stand right back up. If this kept up, Alexander would be captured again.  
“Impulsum,” he shouted. A magical impulse flung all of the villagers back. Alexander didn’t bother to question. He just continued to run towards the village border. Max kept shouting spells to keep the villagers at bay. When he saw the border, he grew hopeful. He believed he could make it. Then, pain screamed across his body. An arrow was shot in his shoulder. He screamed in pain. He couldn't focus enough to cast a counter spell. The villagers were gaining. Everything was getting blurry. Before he closed his eyes, Max spoke on word. “Hořet.`” The village was set on fire as he closed his eyes. He finally escaped.  
Max groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. It was dark. He was laying on something rough. He slowly sat up, but flinched due to the pain in his shoulder.  
“You shouldn't move so much,” a voice said. Max jumped and looked at the source of the noise. It was a man in a black tunic and red pants. He had shackles on his hands, black hair, and grey eyes. His skin was decorated with red markings.  
“W-Who are you?”  
“Relax, it’s me, Alexander.”  
“Alexander? But, you’re a-“  
“Human, I know. I developed a human form in order to become Luna’s guardian.”  
“Where are we?”  
“My mother’s grave. We are approximately ten miles away from the village.” Max blinked. His mother’s grave? He looked around and noticed the amount of flowers that surrounded them along with the camp fire.  
“You weren't kidding about them killing those who tried to leave the village. That arrow was poisoned. You were lucky that the flower that serves as an antidote grows here.” Max nodded. All was silent for awhile.  
“Thank you,” Max said. Alexander shrugged.  
“It was nothing really. You got me out of that awful prison.” Max nodded. “You know, I never did get your name.” Max laughed and smiled.  
“My name is Maxwell Chrome, but everyone just calls me Max.” Alexander nodded.  
“Well then, tell me, Max, what do you plan to do once you get to the capital?” Max looked up to the sky.  
“I plan to start a new life. I want to show those who sacrificed themselves in an attempt to leave the village what it’s like to live outside of it.” Alexander nodded.  
“How old are you Max?”  
“I’m 17. Why?” Alexander laughed.  
“So young… We leave in the morning. We want to cover as much ground as possible until we reach the capital.” Max nodded.  
“Understood. Good night.” Max laid back down on the rough ground and went to sleep as a free man.


End file.
